King Of Gods
by Ironyra
Summary: "Aku sudah menunggu Kau kembali padaku seribu tahun lamanya." Ucap Indra. Saat Sasuke kehilangan Sakura pada leluhurnya. / A translated FF / SasuSakuIndra / CANON
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A translated fanfiction

.

Judul : King of Gods

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (yang mau pensiun ngak jadi)

.

Cerita : Mrs Scorpius Malfoy

.

Alih Bahasa : Ironyra

.

Saya tidak megambil keuntungan finansial apapun dalam penerjamahan fanfiksi ini.

.

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha (Haruno), Indra.

.

Summary : "Aku sudan menunggu Kau kembali padaku seribu tahun lamanya." Ucap Indra. Saat Sasuke kehilangan Sakura pada leluhurnya.

.

.

.

 **Sekarang**

 **.**

Sasuke tidak pernah berfikir semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini, tapi _Dia_ terlepas dari tangannya dan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya meneriakan nama _Dia_ , sampai tenggorokannya terasa seperti berdarah. Mata- _nya_ ternoda oleh air mata, dan bulir air asin itu mulai turun membasahi pipi- _nya._ Sasuke merasa semua ini menarik sedikit demi sedikit sisi kemanusiaannya, ketika _Dia_ ditarik paksa dari tangan tunggal yang tak mampu bertahan.

Tangan Indra melingkari pinggang _Dia_ dengan erat, tetapi _tangannya_ tetap mencoba menggapai sesuatu, mencoba berpegangan pada sesuatu, apapun, apapun asalkan _Dia_ masih bisa berada di samping Sasuke. Indra – Leluhurnya itu bahkan memeluk _Dia_ lebih erat. Wajah Indra didekatkan ke _lehernya_ sambil memaligkan muka ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah pongah.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berkelana, dengan satu tangan, Sasuke merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berguna.

Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Indra tidak seharusnya menculik _Dia,_ tidak setelah semua yang mereka lalui untuk menemukan jawaban. Dunia _Shinobi_ harunya sudah damai sekarang, tetapi hati Sasuke terasa lebih gamang daripada saat perang. Ini semua karena rasa penasarannya, tentang mencari tahu masa lalu yang Ia miliki. Ini semua karena salahnya.

Alasannya untuk bertahan hidup, _rumahnya,_ sudah diambil _sekali lagi,_ dan dia tidak bisa kehilangan hal itu. Ini semua karena saahnya _Dia_ diculik seperti boneka. Helaian merah muda menutupi ekspresi kesakitanya, menutupi air matanya dan pengihatan terakhirnya. Sasuke tidak bisa kehilangan _Dia. Dia_ terlalu berharga, terlalu penting umtuk diambil dengan cara seperti ini. Seperti keluarga yang Ia miliki dulu.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Indra membawa pergi Sakura darinya dan Dia harus mendapatkan sakura dengan cara apapun.

.

 **Sebelumnya**

 **.**

"Aku puya pemintaan untukmu."

Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tidak perlu ada perkenalan.

Guru lamanya melihat dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Tidak ada cahaya lampu; Dia dan Kakashi berbagi preferensi di tengah cahaya bulan yang menyinari ruangan. Sasuke berfikir, kondisi ini seperti Ia menghilang dalam kegelapan. Kakashi dengan setelan _Hokage-_ nya, mulutnya tertutup seperti biasa dan mata hitamnya memerhatikan mantan muridnya tersebut. Terakhir mereka bertemu, Kakashi tidak terlihat lelah seperti sekarang. Kakashi adalah orang yang berada dalam medan pertempuran, sama seperti sasuke, dan sekarang Ia duduk di belakang meja sebagai Hokage.

Keduanya tidak bisa hanya diam dan tidak bergerak terlalu lama, dan penampakan Kakashi sekarang adalah bukti dari kurangnya aktifitas fisik diluar kesibukankannya sebagai _Kage._

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi."

"Senang rasanya mengetahui kau tidak dalam masalah.," sang Hokage berkomentar. "meskipun jika Naruto melihatmu, dia tidak akan telalu senang."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Kau melupakan pernikahannya."

"Oh."

Jujur, Sasuke tidak memerhatikan undangan kecil yang datang kepadanya beberapa bulan lalu. Teman lamanya itu mengirim undangan untuk acara berbeda di Konoha sebagai cara agar sasuke tetap tahu perkembangan Konoha, berharap Dia datang dan berkunjung atau mungkin berfikir untuk mrngetahui hal-hal yang Ia lewatkan dan berubah pikiran untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi. Masih banyak tempat untuk dikunjungi dan masih banyak dosa untuk dtebus. Dua tahun tidak cukup untu membuat Ia kembali ke Konoha sebagai seorang yang baik, tidak peduli seberapa besar hatinya sudah berubah setelah terakhir kali Ia bisa bisa membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya.

"itu terjadi setelah seluruh urusan Otsutsuki Toneri –yang, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih."

"tak apa."

Kunjungan singkatnya ke Konoha tidak diketahui dan dia mempertimbangkan sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke Kampung halamannya. Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui untuk tetap merahasiakan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Dia dan Hinata dari klan Hyuuga sudah menikah. Sepertinya jatuh cinta di Bulan."

Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan sahabatnya adalah tipe laki-laki menikah muda. tapi ingat, Naruto terkenal karena Ia adalah orang paling bersemangat dalam sejarah Konoha, Bahkan melebihi Senju Hashirama, pasti karena mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari Asura.

"Apa permintaanmu?"

Sasuke diam, membiarkan pikirannya mengatur ulang rencananya dan menerka apa yang akan terjadi. Ketika Ia berbicara, nada bicaranya berubah.

"setelah semua cobaan berat," maksudnya adalah ketika bulan akan menabrak bumi dan semuanya bekerja keras agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi, " ada rumor tentang sebuah _Chakra_ kuno yang berkeliaran di sebelah utara Negara Api."

"Rumor?"

"Mendekatnya Bulan ke Bumi pasti merubah sesuatu, dan aku memiliki kecurigaan tentang kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi."

Kakashi menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi dan mengusap dagunya yang tertutup. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apakah gurunya memiliki janggut di balik maskernya atau memilih untuk bercukur.

"Kau ingin pergi ke utara dan melihat apakah kau bisa memelajari sesuatu dari itu," Kakashi menyimpulkan."Kau sekarang sudah besar Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu ijinku sebelum melakukan apapun."

"Aku tidak meminta ijinmu, _Hokage-sama_. Aku memiliki sebuah permintaan."

Ruangan tersebut mungkin gelap, tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihat bahu Kakashi bergerak karena tertawa.

"Sekali lagi, apa permintaanmu?"

Mengingat bahwa Naruto- _dobe_ memulai hidupnya dengan Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke memiliki pilihan lain. Ini bukanlah kali pertama baginya, karena Ia tahu desa begantung pada kemampuan _Dia_. Tapi Ia akan memulai tugas baru, sesuatu yang belum diketahui, dia membutuhkan seseorang yan Ia percaya untuk bersamanya.

Selain Naruto, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya selain _Dia._

"Aku meminta agar Sakura ikut bersamaku."

Dua tahu yang lalu, Sasuke berjanji akan menemuinya lagi. Sasuke berterimakasih padanya, dan dia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana ekspresi _Dia_ sebelum kepergiannya. Mata hijau bulat itu, pipnya yang kemerahan dan angina yang membuai helaian merah muda miliknya. Sasuke tahu, Ia bisa memercayai teman satu timnya, dan alasan itu sudah cukup. Sebelum kepergiannya untuk berkeliling dunia, Sasuke mencoba menghabiskan dengan _Dia_ untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

Dan _Dia_ selalu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar seperti biasa.

"Sakura adalah seorang _Jonin_ sekarang _."_

 _"_ Aku khawatir,"

"dan Tsunade mengandalkannya di Rumah Sakit setelah pension. Dia juga harus mengawasi satu tim _genin_ selama tiga bulan setelah mereka lulus."

"tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada Dia."

Kakashi bisa saja mengeluarkan beberapa alas an, tapi Sasuke tidak akan merubah permintaanya. Sang Hokage mengeser sedikit kursinya untuk memudahkan Ia membuka laci. Setelah mengaduk-aduk _files_ dan kertas-kertas di dalamnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah map jingga dan menyimpannya di depan Sasuke. Sebuah symbol bertuliskan Tim 7 bertuliskan diatasnya, Kakashi membuka map itu dan memerlihatkan tiga dokumen berbeda.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya mengetahui kemampuan anggota tim lamamu, Sasuke." Dia mengatur dokumen tadi dengan dokumen tertipis berada paling atas. Itu milik Sakura, ada namanya dan informasi tentanya di _file_ tersebut, dan lusinan halaman rekap karir Sakura. "Bagaimanapun, Dia sangat berharga bagi desa. Kenapa aku harus membiarkan salah satu _jonin_ -ku, _terutama_ muridku sendiri, pergi bersama seorang _genin_ sepertimu?"

Komentar tentang _genin_ tadi adalah suatu hal yang tidak biasa.

"Karena tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Dia." Sasuke tidak bisa memercayai siapapun dalam hidupnya, dan apapun yang terjadi di Utara, mungkin hanya tambahan bagi perjalan penebusan dosanya.

Kakshi mendesah dan menggosok matanya. Dia terlihat lebih kecil dengan duduk di atas kursi, atau mugkin Sasuke yang sudah tumbuh terlalu besar sejak dia berusia tujuh belas. "jadi kau meminta ijinku untuk membawanya pergi."

"…"

"Dia akan pergi denganmu ke uung dunia seklipun tanpa memberitahu siapa-siapa. Kau tahu itu."

"tetapi dia tidak akan menghianati Desanya."

Itulah yang membedakan Dia berbeda dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu sebagai ninja pelarian, dan terlalu banyak berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri daripada memberikan kesetiannya untuk desa.

Hokage akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu permintaan," dia berkata. "Melihat kondisi rengkingnya lebih tinggi dari milikmu, dia kan memimpin misi ini. Bagaimanapun, aku mengulang pernyataan awalku. Jika sesuatu terjadi, aku yang akan bertindak."

"Dan jika pada akhirnya sesuatu terjadi pada sakura, kau bukan hanya akan megahadapi aku dan Naruto saja."

"Mengerti."

"Sekarang, pergilah, Aku sudah punya hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum malam berakhir _dan_ Aku harus menghubungi Sakura."

.

Keesokan harinya, suara lembut Sakuralah yang menjadi perhatian Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun _Okaeri."_

Dibarengi dengan senyum manisnya, mata tulusnya, dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi mulus Sakura. Ini adalah Sakura, Dia ingat, terakhir kali Ia meninggalkannya karena Sakura memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dosanya di masa lalu. Seseorang berusia Sembilan belas tahun yang berdiri di hadapanya terlihat lebih seperti wanita muda daripada gadis remaja; _Chakra-_ nya terasa lebih kuat, otot lengannya lebih terlihat, dan _hitai-ate_ kebanggannya digunakan di rambut pendeknnya. Fisik Sakura membuat Sasuke berfikir seberapa tinggi dirinya telah tumbuh.

Gerbang besar Konoha masih sehijau yang Sasuke ingat. Sinar matahari pagi menyinari gerbang itu, begitu juga menyinari Sakura. Dia melihat betapa pendeknya Sakura jika Ia berdiri di sampingnya, sangat berlawanan ketika mereka masih _genin,_ Sakura adalah yang paling tinggi dan Naruto adalah yang terpendek.

"Aku mengajukan syarat, kalian berdua," kakashi berkomentar, tangannya di dalam saku. "dan percayalah, bukanlah hal yang mudah melakukannya dalam satu malam."

Sasuke tidak tidur juga, tetapi ia tidak membiarkan gurunya tahu perihal kedatangan singkatnya ke rumah baru Naruto. Pikirannya masih berputar tentang fakta bahwa Nsruto sekarang sudah menikah.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura menunduk. Dia mengatur kembali tas dan sepatunya.

Sakura tidak terlalu memerhatikan sasuke setelah sesi saling sapa, dan dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal-hal kecil sebelum mereka berangkat. Sasuke mengenalnya sangat baik, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah. Sakura masih menggunakan banyak ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat."

Dan dengan kata terakhir Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke Utara. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan beberapa tahun terlewati, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke menerma Sakura untuk menemani perjalanannya.

.

 **Sekarang**

 **.**

Suara Indara, sangat mirip dengan milik Sasuke, beresonasi di telinga Sakura di tengah teriakannya. Perlahan-lahan Sakura hilang dari penglihatan Sasuke. "Kau adalah reinkarnasiku, jadi kau tidak pantas untuknya. Aku menunggu lebih dari seribu tahun untuk bersamanya, dan kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya dariku." tutup Indra.

Tungkai kaki Sasuke rasanya membeku, darahnya mendidih dalam kemarahan. Sebuah gelombang yang tidak asing menguasai dada dan pikiranya, dalam ketidak bisaannya melakukan apapun karena _Jutsu_ Indra.

Keputusasaan, kemarahan, ketakutan, kesedirian, kecemburuan, ketidakadilan.

Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi.

TBC

.

.

 **Thank a lot to Mrs Scorpus to give permission.**

 **Link to her Bio : www . fanfiction u/1199066/**

 **Link to the story : www . fanfiction s/10884836/1/King-of-Gods**

 **Delete the space between the dot guys.**

 **Jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu kesalahan dan kekurangan saya.**

 **Regard**

 **.**

 **Ironyra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekarang**

Keringat dan air mata membanjiri wajah Sakura ketika Ia merasakan sebuah tarikan pada perutnya. Itu adalah sebuah sensasi yang asing, seperti Ia berada di sebuah dimensi yang berputar, penglihatannya kabur dan ada sebuah daya Tarik kuat menariknya ke suatu tempat. Tidak ada kata yang dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan mudah, tapi Sakura terlalu sibuk mengingat kejadian sebelum ia diculik.

Mata Sasuke, Sasuke meneriakkan namanya dengan penuh keputusasaan, ketakutan jelas terlihat terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terulur, mencoba menggapai dirinya.

Kaki Sakura menginjak tanah, Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, sekarang Ia terbebas dari cengkraman Indra. Ia berbalik dan menyiapkan tinjunya kepada Indra dengan mata penuh amarah.

" _Apa yang Kau inginkan?"_ dia berseru dengan suara serak dan cukup keras sampai membuat tenggorokannya sakit.

Indra dengan mudah menghindari serangan Sakura, tetapi Sakura tidak menyerah. Dia menjadi ninja karena sebuah alasan, kemampuan bertarungnya berperan penting ketika menghadapi salah satu pengguna _chakra_ pertama dalam sejarah.

Tinju Sakura selanjutnya dihindari lagi dengan mudah. Sakura merasakan darah bergejolak di pembuluh darahnya, otot-ototnya menegang, helaian rambut merah muda menutupi wajah Sakura, bercampur dengan keringat dan airmata.

Laki-laki itu, yang dipertimbangkan sebagai manusia setengah dewa menampakkan ekspresi datar. Bibir Indra melengkung ke bawah, alis matanya yang pendek menggerut. Mata merah bergaris biru milik Indra menatap Sakura, menganalisa gerakan Sakura berikutnya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Apakah ini yang Dia dan Sasuke tanda tangani.

Ini bahkan bukan sebuah misi resmi!

Dia tidak boleh mengalihkan fokusnya. _Chakra_ -nya berpusat pada kepalan tangan dan berpijar dengan intensitas lebih, mengrahkannya langsung ke rahang Indra.

"SHANNAROOOO-"

Indra menangkap tangan Sakura di udara, menangkapnya tiba-tiba.

Yang terjadi berikutnya kepada Sakura adalah hal yang paling membuatnya terkejut.

Indra menurunkan kepalan tangan Sakura. Tanggannya ia letakkan membungkus tubuh Sakura, menahan pergerakkan Sakura. Pegangan Indra kali ini memiliki sensasi yang berbeda dari peganggannya ketika Indra menculik Sakura ke Tuhan-Tahu-Dimana. Akal Sakura diblok dari setiap pemikiran ketika Sakura merasakan Indra membenamkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura.

Sakura tidak bias bergerak karena apa yang Ia rasakan sekarang seperti sebuah keabadian. Indra mengeratkan pegangannya, bukan dengan intensitas menangkapnya lagi. Ini lebih seperti Indra mencoba _melindungi_ Sakura. Tubuh Indra yang tinggi sedikit membungkuk, mencoba menemukan kedekatan yang lebih antara pelukannya dan posisi Sakura yang statis.

Indra mengangkat kaki Sakura dari pijakannya seolah Sakura hanya helaian bulu, dan dengan lembut meletakan tangannya ke kepala Sakura yang sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Akhirnya." Suara indra dalam, berkuasa, menggema seperti sebuah nada di telinga Sakura.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pundaknya, Bukan keringat ataupun rasa putus asanya. Itu adalah-

Air mata milik Indra.

 **Dulu**

Sasuke bertambah tinggi sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Hanya kesimpulan itu yang Sakura bisa buat saat itu. Sejak Sasuke pergi dari Konoha, meninggalkan Dia dengan sebuah janji dan ucapan terima kasih, Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan apapun tentang perubahan yang terjadi pada teman satu timnya itu.

Sasuke berkelana, ya. Itu adalah keingginannya sendiri, untuk menjelajahi dunia dan melihat dunia dengan pandangan barunya, hal itu pasti merubah Sasuke.

Ketidakadaan tangan kirinya pun adalah salah satu perubahan Sasuke. Dia masih tidak mau menerima transplantasi tangan buatan.

Pemikiran-pemikiran yang dulu tidak akan membuatnya murung, Sakura mengingatkan dirinya kalau kedatangan Sasuke adalah untuk hal yang lebih baik; Sasuke tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan dirinya jika dia dikurung di balik tembok desa. Dia kembali. Dia kembali dan meminta bantuan Sakura secara terperinci. Hal itu menunjukkan kalau Sasuke mengakui kemampuan Sakura.

Mantel abu-abu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh Sasuke, menutupi lengan kirinya yang tidak ada dari orang-orang. Pakaiannya tidak terlihat bagus dan Sakura berharap Sasuke meberitahu Sakura sebelumnya, jadi Sakura bisa membelikan Sasuke sepasang pakaian. Rambut Sasuke butuh penyeimbangan; rambutnya aneh, memiliki panjang dan pendek berbeda dan tidak teratur, dan itu pasti mengganggunya.

Apakah Sasuke memerhatikan kalau Sakura juga sudah berubah? Tidak hanya kebaikan dan kecerdasannya saja, tapi tubuhnya?

"Sakura." Suara sasuke menjadi lebih dalam.

Langkah mereka tidak cepat. Ini juga bukan misi resmi tingkat tinggi, dan ini sepertinya kebiasaan Sasuke ketika berkelana, memilih mengambil jalan utama dari pada jalan yang bercabang. Mungkin karena ia ingin mengetahui apa yang akan muncul berikutnya.

Melihat dunia dengan sepasang mata barunya adalah apa yang Sasuke inginkan, Sakura mengulang pikiran itu di kepalanya.

"kita akan berhenti di sini."

Mereka berada di sebuah desa kecil yang berpenduduk tidak lebih dari lima puluh orang. Sakura pernah melaksanakan misi di sini ketika menjalani latihan; Tsunade mengirimnya ke sini selama beberapa hari untuk mengobati orang-orang sakit karena kekurangan suplai obat.

Sasuke berdiri di satu-satunya restoran ketika Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka duduk dan menenangkan diri. Sakura menerawang, bagaimana jika Sasuke yang tipikalnya pendiam harus mengingat bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan. Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke bukan tipe yang repot-repot memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Saat itu ketika Sakura menemukan perubahan lain yang terjadi pada Sasuke, tentang surat singkat Sasuke untuk tim 7, tentang bagaimana Sasuke mendeskripsikan dimana Ia berada atau seperti apa Ia.

Sasuke lebih pendiam dari dua tahun yang lalu.

Sakura tersenyum hangat kepada Sasuke karena Sakura tidak tahu apa yang yang harus Ia lakukan selain tersenyum. Sakura bisa saja terjebak di sebuah ruangan dengan dua puluh mayat dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Melakukan misi membunuh Akatsuki, atau bekerja di balik meja Hokage ketika Tsunade terlalu mabuk untuk bekerja. Dan juga, mengirim Sakura ke bulan untuk menghentikan penghancuran bumi.

Tapi kalau ada satu hal yang bisa membuat Sakura tidak percaya diri, adalah ketika Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, reuni, balas dendam, berkembang, dan masih berfikir kalau akan seperti orang asing.

"kau seorang Jonin sekarang."

"dan kau masih seorang genin. Maaf."Sakura menambahkan dengan alis terangkat.

Sasuke menambahkan dan mengabaikan komentar Sakura. "Sejak kapan?"

"beberapa bulan lalu. Sebelum kami pergi ke sana." Maksud Sakura adalah ketika Otsuki Toneri hampir menghancurkan bumi.

Pesanan mereka dating. Sakura mengaduk-aduk sup panasnya dan menunggu sup itu menghangat. Sakura memerhatikan kalau Sasuke masih menggunakan jubahnya, dan hanya tangan Sasuke yang memegang sendok sup yang bisa Ia lihat, selain kakinya tentu saja. Sasuke pasti lebih memilih untuk menutupi fakta kalau Ia kehilangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau dimana ketika rencana penghancuran bumi terjadi?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku sedang di Konoha."

Sakura hampir menjatuhkan sendoknya saking terkejut. Sasuke sedang di Konoha? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa Sakura tak melihatnya?

"ketika kau di bulan. Naruto tidak di sana untuk melindungi desa."

Sebuah penjelasan singkat, tapi itu cukup untuk menjelaskan semua. Bahkan jika Sakura dan Naruto tidak ada di desa untuk menyaksikan Sasuke yang kembali dengan singkat, fakta Sasuke kembali ke desa dan _melindungi_ desa, bagi Sakura itu cukup untuk membuktikan kalau Sasuke masih setia kepada desa. Suatu hari ketika Sasuke benar-benar kembali ke desa, Sakura akan menerima Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka karena desa merupakan tempat Sasuke berada.

"Aku senang." Sakura menagatakannya dengan binar bahagia.

Suara Sakura kecil, namun cukup untuk Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, dan dengan cepat Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura sebelum focus ke supnya lagi.

"Naruto masih genin," Sakura memutuskan untuk berkomentar. Hal tersebut meningkatkan kepercayaan diri Sakura karena hanya dia yang memiliki tingkat paling paling tinggi diantara anggota tim 7 lain, meskipun anggota yang lain tetap lebih kuat daripada Sakura. Menjadi seorang Jonin tentu saja Dia dapatkan dengan sebuah kerja keras.

Sasuke mendengus. "tidak mengesankan."

"kenapa kau tidak datang ke pernikahan Naruto?"

Kesunyian melingkupi mereka sekali lagi. Sakura merasa dirinya membawa topic yang sensitive, tapi Sakura tidak memimikirkan tentang Sasuke kali ini, Sasuke pasti merasakan hal lain selain ras senang karena pernikahan sahabatnya. Mungkin Sasuke cemburu? Ah, itu masuk akal; Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang keduanya inginkan dalam hidup.

"Aku melupakannya."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mendengus. "tidak mengejutkan. Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal itu di _pernikahanku,_ Sasuke-kun." Komen Sakura kali ini terkesan tegas, tapi itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke dan membuat alisnya terangkat. "Pernikahan naruto perayaan yang menyenangkan. Banyak otrang datang. Keluarga Hyuga memberikan mereka sebuah rumah dengan pemandangan gunung Hokage. Naruto tidak sabar untuk pindah kesana bersama Hinata. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sangat bersemangat seperti waktu itu."

"Rumahnya bagus." Sasuke berkomentar.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Aa."

"Kapan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Oh."

Sakura harusnya sudah tahu kalau Sasuke pasti Bertemu Naruto sebelum meraka berkumpul di gerbang Konoha. Sakura merasa cemburu, sama seperti keberadaannya di tim 7, menginat bagaimana Ia menjadi bagian dari tim 7 dengan anggota dua manusia dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Ini bukan tentang mereka yang lebih kuat daripada Sakura, tapi mereka _menunjukkan_ dengan mencoba melindungi Sakura dari setiap serangan. Bahkan setelah Sakura membuktikan kalau Ia mampu bertarung melawan Madara atau Kaguya di depan semua orang, Naruto dan Sasuke masih meningkalkan Ia satu langkah di belakang.

Sialan.

Percakapan Sakura dengan Sasuke hampir Seperti Sakura yang bertanya dan Sasuke menjawab. Sasuke tertutup seperti biasa, dan pada awalnya Sakura meras sedikit kecewa dengan intrupsi sasuke pada rencana Sakura beberapa minggu kedepan, perjalanannya bersama Sasuke membuat Ia harus mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya. Pada akhirnya, ini adalah hal yang ia impikan dari semenjak Ia menjadi genin, bahkan ketika Ia lulus ujian Chunin, dan sekarang menjadi Jonin.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang guru?"

 _Kami-sama_ pasti sedang membalas perbuatan baiknya.

"Panggil aku Sakura- _Sensei."_ Sasuke melirik Sakura. Lagi. "atau lebih baik Sakura-Senpai, karena aku memiliki tikat yang lebih tinggi darimu. Kau salah satu yang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk memanggilku seperti itu Sasuke-kun."

Ide tentang Sasuke yang memanggilnya seperti itu membuat pipinya menghangat tapi Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya. Hubungan mereka sebagai sesame anggota tim tujuh sudah berubah sejak Sasuke meninggalkan desa untuk berkeliling Dunia. Sakura berpendapat kalau mereka akhirnya menemukan _sense_ persahabatan dari berakhirnya perang sampai kebalinya Sasuke ke desa. Mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama bahkan Sasuke memberitahu Sasuke memberitahu Sakura tentang kebijaksanaan justsu medis lebih dari satu kali. Mereka menghabiskan pagi dan sore bersama, baik ketika Sasuke di rumah sakit atau ketika berkeliling desa bersama Naruto.

Mungkin itulah mengapa ketika Sasuke meninggalkan desa Ia meninggalkan janji yang tak terucap. Bahkan setelah dua tahun, ketika Sakura mendapatkan jari Sasuke mendarat tepat di jidatnya adalah sebuah bukti sederhana kalau Sasuke akan kembali padanya cepat atau lambat.

"muridmu?"

"seorang Aburame dan dua orang anak dari warga sipil. Ini akan menarik."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Rambut hitamnya menutupi jidat dan sebagian matanya, membiarkan rinnegannya tersembunyi dari pandangan orang lain. Bahkan ketika Sasuke mencoba untuk menemukan jati dirinya di dunia, bagi Sakura Sasuke terlihat lebih mengasingkan diri dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menyimpan hal tersebut untuk Ia pikirkan nanti.

"tahu depan aku akan punya tiga anak nakal yang menangkap kucing." Sakura yang menyebutkan masa lalu mereka membuat Sasuke melengkungkan bibrnya ke atas dan membuat Sakura tenggelam karenanya.

"kucing?"

"kucing," Sakura mengulangi. "mereka akan melewati tes mendapatkan bell."

Mangkuk sup mereka yang sudah kosong diambil oleh pelayan, kemudian mereka masuk ke sebuah kedai minuman kecil sebagai tamu satu-satunya. Hari hampir siang, cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kecil, membuat cahaya redup yang hangat.

Sakura mengenang masa lalu. Sakura ingin membicarakan misi pertama mereka yang konyol dan bagaimana mereka menciptakkan ikatan tim tujuh. Sakura ingin mendengar pendapat Sasuke tentang masa lalu, tentang bagaimana tim tujuh memberinya kebahagiaan setelah Ia melewati masa suram. Sakura ingin memberitahu Sasuke tentang misinya sebagai chunin, tentang pelatihannya bersama Tsunade-sama. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura bicarakan bersama Sasuke di kota kecil ini. Kehidupan Saakura, kehidupan Sasuke, dimana mereka sebagai diri masing-masing maupun rekan satu tim.

Sakura inigin menanyakan bagaimana Sasuke mengetahui kalau dia adalah seorang ninja medis beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa rasanya tinggal bersama Orochimaru, jika ia masih menyimpan sebagian 'rumah' di kamarnya, jika ia masih menyimpan surat dua tahun yang lalu. Apa yang Sasuke fikirkan tentang Konoha ketika ia muncul untuk melindungi desa.

Tapi hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan merupakan hal paling sulit untuk Ia fikirkan jawabannya.

"kenapa aku?"

Kedua mata mereka bersiborok.

"karena aku memercayaimu."

Sasuke pasti memerhatikan bagaimana Sakura sudah berubah, Sakura menarik kesimpulan. Sakura tidak kurus kering lagi. Sekarang Ia benar-benar lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Kadang Ia harus sedikit berusaha untuk menggunakan pakaian karena otot lengan dan kakinya tapi tetap saja Ia sering bercermin, melihat bagaimana sekarang Ia bukan seorang remaja lagi. Pengetahuannya bertamabah setiap hari. Panjang rambutnya yang tetap sama. Warna rambut dan warna pakaiannyapun masih sama seperti dulu.

Mereka meninggalkan kota kecil tersebut melalui jalur utara. Suhu tubuh Sakura menghangat dari sebelumnya, dan Sakura yakin ini bukan pengaruh dari sup yang Ia makan. Sakura melihat rekan satu timnya dulu berjalan di depannya beberapa langkah. Sakura berfikir kalau Sasuke adalah seorang yang angkuh, yang akan melawan setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke jubah Sasuke dan sedikit menggoyangkannya. Pakaian Sasuke berbau seperti hutan, asap dan tanah. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya ke pakaian Sasuke, sangat senang akan kehadiran teman satu timnya tersebut, berfikir bahwa _akhirnya_ Sasuke bisa bersamanya, dan Sasuke mengakui keberadaan Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

 **Sekarang**

Mata Sakura tebuka karena sensasi di bahunya. Kebingungan melanda fikirannya sekarang dan jutaan pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Indra masih tidak melepaskan dirinya.

Sakura teringat beberapa kali Ia terselimuti chakra hitam ketika Ia berada dekat reinkarnasi Indra.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Sakura berteriak, mendorong Indra ke arah berlawanan, Sakura tidak tahu dimana Ia sekarang.

Sakura perlu menjernihkan fikirannya, berfikir tentang serangan selanjutnya yang akan Ia layangkan ke pengguna chakra legendaris yang menangkapnya. _Berfikir, berfikir, berfikir._

Indra menghilang dan muncul di depan Sakura lagi dalam sekejap. Pada awalnya , Sakura diambil oleh tubuh tinggi Indra. Indra bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, mengingat Indra adalah manusia setengah dewa. Sakura mendapati wajah Indra tepat di hadapan mukanya sekarang, rambut hitam panjang dan tatapannya mengingatkan Sakura pada rekan satu timnya yang membuat hatinya terluka.

"Aku sudah menunggu dan mengawasimu sampai sekarang."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. "apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sakura meras dirinya selalu banyak bertanya pada seorang Uchiha.

"Sembilan belas tahun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ribuan tahun," Indra melanjutkan, suaranya menggema sampai serasa menusuk. "Kau milikkiu. Dia tidak pantas memilikimu."

Indra menghilang dalam jilatan api, meninggalkan tanda Tanya, dan membuat Sakura bingung.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih kepada**

Andromeda no Rei, dewazz, Hikarihikari, pinktomato, adora13, Lady Bloodie, Irie mei, , misa safitri3, dianarndraha, riimint, Mine, Istri Itachi, nekotsuki

Saya belum edit terjemahannya, jadi kalau ada kesalahan tolong koreksi yaaa. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Dulu**

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

Kakashi sudah memberikan informasi singkat yang Sasuke berikan. Pada sepertiga hari mereka bersama, Sakura hanya bisa mengatakan yang Ia ketahui tentang informasi rinci misinya bersama Sasuke: mereka akan pergi ke Utara dari Negara Api karena sebuah Chakra Asing ditemukan di sana. Sasuke memilih Sakura karena Ia memercayainya, itu berarti perjalanan kali ini takkan Sasuke tempuh sendiri. Sebagai konsekuensi, berarti aka nada suatu hal berbahaya yang terjadi.

Itu berarti Sasuke berfikir kalau Sakura bisa mengatasi hal-hal berbahaya yang akan terjadi. Sakura sudah berhenti memikirkan tentang pengakuan rekan satu timnya kepadanya sejak lama, dan mencoba mengendalikan emosinya kapanpun Sakura merasa kalau Sasuke tidak mengerti tentang potensinya sebagai Kunoichi. Meskipun begitu, Sakura merasakan perasaan senang ketika Sasuke akhirnya mengakui kemampuan Sakura.

Dengan asumsi terakhir Sakura, kebingungan Sakura tentang Sasuke yang memintanya menemani perjalanannya kali ini hilang entah kemana.

Bagaimanapun, Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak membalikkan badannya dan tetpa melanjutkan perjalanannya melalui jalan yang kotor dengan bibir terkatup. Sasuke tahu jika Sasuke membuka mulutnya darah akan keluar dari mulutnya dan Sakura akan mengetahui _hal itu._ Sasuke menunggu beberapa menit, berharap Sakura tidak berjalan di depannya dan sekaran Sasuke mencoba menelan cairan berbau karat sebelum Ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kita akan pergi ke Utara," Sasuke memberi tahu Sakura, bertunglah Sakura tidak terlalu dekat untuk bisa mencium bau darah dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut di wajah lembutnya. "Utara kemana?"

"Sora-ku," Sasuke berjalan kembali dan mencoba menghindari wajahnya tertangkap pandangan Sakura. "Klanku menyimpan perlengkapan disana. Kita akan mengambilnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam bisu, keduanya memilih untuk bergelut dengan fikiran masing-masing tanpa terlibat percakapan.

Sakura tidak mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Sasuke jawab. Meskipun jalanan yang Sakura lewati cukup terjal, Sakura tetap memercayai Sasuke. Jika mereka menghadapi sesuatu yang berbahaya, lebih baik Sakura membantu Sasuke daripada membayangkan Sasuke melawan musuh yang kuat sendirian.

Jika pun harus, Sakura akan pergi ke ujung Dunia untuk Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Sekarang**

 **.**

Sasuke merasa dia kondisinya sudah di ambang batas.

Sebelum dia membuat pergerakan lain, dia harus berfikir, berfikir, _berfikir._

Indra bersama sakura Sekarang, dan kata-kata terakhir Indra masih menjadi misteri bagi Sasuke. Apakah leluhurnya itu sudah merencanakan semua ini? Sakura yang menemani Sasuke lalu Indra menculik Sakura di depan mata kepala Sasuke sendiri?! Hal itu tidak masuk akal.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah semua yang mereka lewati bersama. Sasuke. Tidak bisa. Kehilangan. Sakura.

Sasuke merasa darah memaksa keluar lewat mulutnya, tapi Sasuke manahannya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah berlawanan dari tempat Sakura dan Indra menghilang.

Jika Sasuke ingin mendapatkan Sakura kembali, Sasuke membutuhkan _sesuatu_ sebelum memutuskan rencana berikutnya. Sasuke selalu mengerahkan semuanya yang Ia miliki atau tidak sama sekali, dan kali ini hal itu terjadi kepada rekan satu timnya, Sasuke harus mengerahkan lebih dari yang Ia miliki.

Tapi untuk mengambil kembali Sakura, Sasuke akan membutuhkan bantuan. Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak waktu, tetapi kondisi fisiknya saat ini hanya akan membuat semuanya lebih parah.

Sasuke harus kembali ke Konoha. Sasuke harus berbicara dengan _dia,_ kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya untuk menemukan Indra yang telah menculik seseorang yang menggagu fikirannya.

 **.**

 **Dulu**

 **.**

Sakura merasa Sasuke seperti orang asing.

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke menangkap bola yang jatuh di jalan dan melemparkannya ke sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang bermain di kota kecil yang sedang mereka lewati. Tiga orang anak kecil melambaikan tangannya dan berseru terima kasih kepada orang asing berjubah yang tak mereka kenal. Sebagian kecil hati Sakura menghangat ketika Ia menyadari Sakuke melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit ke atas.

Dalam dua tahun perjalanan Sasuke sendirian, Sakura berfikir berapa banyak orang yang telah Sasuke temui dan bagaimana Sasuke berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang Ia temui di perjalannya, atau apakah Sasuke pernah membuat hidup sesorang berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sasuke sering memberi tahu Sakura dan Naruto dimana Ia berada dan apa yang sedang Ia lakukan, tetapi tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang Ia rasakan dan bagaimana kondisi kesehatan fisik serta psikologisnya.

Sakura bisa melihat kondisi kesehatan fisik dan metal Sasuke melalui kemampuan medisnya. Sakura berusaha untuk menganalisa Sasuke menggunakan pelajaran yang telah Ia dapat dari pengendalian fikiran Clan Yamanaka dan analisa fisik dari Tsunade. Sasuke pasti mengalami kepanikan karena masa lalunya, insomnia, dan efek lain yang terjadi menyangkut trauma di masa lalu.

Sekali lagi, Sakura memikirkan pengakuannya dua tahun yang lalu, saat itu Sakura bersikukuh kalau Sakura bisa, Sakura akan memindahkan rasa sakit Sasuke pada dirinya. Sakura mulai berfikir tentang menghilangkan rasa sakit Sasuke, meskipun Sakura tahu bagaimana Sasuke menahan semua bebannya sendiri.

"Apakah kau suka tersenyum?" Sakura bertanya dengan sedih ketika mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah pusat kota kecil.

Sasuke melirik Sakura penuh tanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku fikir Kau sudah belajar bagaimana untuk tersenyum atas hal-hal kecil yang terjadi dalam hidup."

Sakura mengaitkan tangannya ke belakang dan mata yang memandang lurus ke depan. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Sakura. Ya, teman satu timnya itu sudah berubah dan sudah belajar untuk bersyukur. Sakura berharap Sasuke bisa melihat hal-hal baik yang terjadi dalam hidunya seperti Sakura melihat hal-hal baik dalam hidupnya.

"Ada banyak hal yang Dunia ini tawarkan," Sasuke berkomentar singkat.

Langit berubah menjadi kebiruan dengan gradasi jingga dan ungu. Orang-orang desa berjalan di Desa tanpa menghawatirkan keberadaan dua orang Shinobi. Setelah perang berakhir, dan dunia hampir berakhir, keberadaan shinobi dari Konoha maupun dari Desa lain yang berkelana menjadi sebuah hal yang normal. Mungkin itu yang menjadi salah satu alasan Kakashi mengijinkan Sakura keluar Desa; dalam waktu yang damai seperti ini, jumlah ninja yang berkumpul dalam banyak kelompok menjadi jarang.

Sakura merasa tidak masalah dengan shinobi-shinobi yang berkeliaran. Sudah lama sejak Sakura ditugaskan selain di Desa. Berkelana bersama Sasuke tanpa tujuan yang diketahui, bahaya yang mengancam pasti lebih banyak, perjalanan kali ini bukan liburan. Tapi ketika Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke ada di hadapannya, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke ingin Sakura menemaninya secara perlahan pedapat Sakura tentang misi ini berubah.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu kesempatannya untuk bersantai.

"Ada sebuah _Onsen_ di depan. Kita akan berhenti disana malam ini dan melanjutkan ke Sora-ku besok pagi." Sakura menyarankan.

Ini adalah pemandian air panas terkecil yang pernah Sakura lihat di Negara Api, tetapi di dalamnya tetap terlihat cantik, mengingatkannya kepada tempat yang pernah Sakura kunjungi ketika kecil bersama orang tuanya. Ruangannya berbentuk persegi kecil, dengan tiga tembok dan satu pintu geser yang menyambungkan ke sumber air panas.

Sakura membiarkan pintunya terbuka dan duduk di tepi, merasakan uap panas yang menguar. Sakura menggati pakaiannya dengan mantel mandi yang sudah di sediakan dan mengunakannya. Sakura mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya terakhir kali Ia keluar dari desa. saat itu Sakura hanya keluar desa satu hari, namun rasanya sangat lama.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, dan Sakura berharap kalau perjalan ini berlangsung beberapa minggu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk terbuka setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Sakura tahu interaksi mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu ketika mereka masih genin; mereka pernah kembali seperti dulu sesaat setelah perang dan sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan desa.

"Apakah Kau berfikir Kau masih akan sama jika tetap berada di Konoha? Sakura bertanya.

"Dalam hal apa?"

Sakura berfikir tentang bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Dalam hal kau diperlakukan baik oleh orang desa."

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, mencoba mencari kata yang benar untuk menjelaskan jawaban yang ada di kepalanya tentang Desa kelahirannya itu. Beberapa orang mengatakan kalau Sasuke berhutang besar banyak karena Konoha membiarkannya hidup, untuk membiarkannya mengelilingi dunia dan kembali ke tempat seperti yang kakaknya inginkan. Beberapa juga mengatakan kalau Sasuke harus merasa beruntung atas kerja keras yang teman-teman satu timnya lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan, ketidak adaan tangan kirinyapun patut Ia sukuri karena dapat dengan mudah ditansplantasi atas keinginannya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak pernah membuat segel selama dua tahun, mengurangi kesempatan menang dalam sebuah pertarungan, karena hal terakhir yang Sasuke inginkan adalah menghadapi musuh, Dan terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan adalah hal yang akan sering Ia hadapi jika Ia berada di konoha; tim tujuh mungkin saja memaafkannya, tapi warga desa pasti ketakutan Ia akan kembali seperti dulu.

Hal itu akan menghancurkan hidupnya

"Tidak." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab, dan bisa merasakan Sakura dongkol karena jawabannya. "Aku fikir aku tidak akan menemukan cara menebus dosa di Konoha. Aku bisa bahagia denganmu dan Naruto, tapi tidak pernah dengan diriku sendiri." Sasuke memilih kalimat berikutnya dengan hati-hati. "kebencianku... mungkin saja kembali. Aku pernah mencoba menghancurkan Konoha karena masa laluku."

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang terdiam. Yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah yang ingin Sakura dengar dua tahun lalu, dan Sakura mendapatkannya sekarang, namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa kecewa. Sakura yang berusia tujuh belas tahun saat itu menginginkan Sasuke untuk mengatakan kalau lebih baik tinggal di Desa yang berarti Sakura akan berada satu dinding bersama orang Ia cintai. Bagaimanapun, kenyataannya akan lebih baik jika Sasuke meninggalkan Desa.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya seperti pintu yang digeser berulang. "Aku rasa aku mengerti sekarang," Sakura berbicara dengan perlahan. "Kau terlalu sibuk untuk diam di satu tempat, terutama Konoha."

"..."

"Apa Kau. . . Apa kau sekarang senang, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, berfikir bahwa Ia pernah mengalam kebahagiaan meskipun Sekali.

"Aku rasa terlalu sulit untuk mengatakan Aku bahagia. Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak jawaban sebelum memikirkan hal yang baik."

Sakura ingin mengatakan bahwa Ia bisa memberi Sasuke kebahagiaan, tapi setelah beberapa tahun rasanya hanya seperti janji yang kosong. Dengan semua yang telah Sasuke lalui, Sasuke harus menemukan kebahagiaan dengan caranya sendiri. Sakura akan menunggu sampai perjalanan Sasuke berakhir. Kebahagiaan Sasuke yang selalu Sakura fikirkan ketika Sakura menunggu. Sakura bahkan akan menunggu Sasuke selamanya jika itu perlu, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke akan kembali kepadanya, tapi Sakura belajar bahwa tidak semua bisa disembuhkan oleh tangannya.

Ya, Sakura pun sudah berkembang selama kepergian Sasuke. Sakura berharap Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura sudah berubah bukan sekedar kecerdasan atau kedewasaannya saja.

"Kau masih melindungi desa."

"Itu yang Itachi inginkan," Sasuke menjawab dan kembali terdiam.

"Apa kau memikirnya setiap hari? Tentang Itachi?"

Sasuke memberi tahu Sakura tentang kebenaran di balik pembantaian Uchiha dua tahun lalu, ketika Sakura menemani Sasuke berziarah ke pemakaman Uchiha.

"Ada masa dimana Aku berfikir kalau semua yang terjadi hanyalah masa lalu, kenyataannya Aku tak bisa melihat masa depan tanpa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada hidupku. Tetapi kemudian Aku berfikir seberapa banyak Itachi mempengaruhiku dan bagaimana bahagianya Ia ketika Aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya."

Kehidupan pribadi Itachi adalah hal yang tidak Sasuke ceritakan kepada Sakura. Setelah perang berakhir, Sasuke mengatakan tentang masa lalu keluarganya dan menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat Sasuke harus meminta maaf; Sasuke ingin memerbaiki semua yang telah Ia lewatkan untuk bisa bersama Naruto dan Sakura sebagai rekan satu tim meraka. Tentu saja semuanya akan lebih mudah jika menyangkut Naruto, teteapi Sakura juga rekan satu timnya, hanya masalah waktu saja sampai semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sakura mebalikkan badannya hingga lututnya bersinggungan ke badan Sasuke. Sakura tidak bisa mengingat kapan terkahir kali Sasuke berbica banyak kepadanya. Mengingat bagaimana Sasuke yang irit kata, Sasuke menunnjukkan ada banyak hal dipikirannya dan Sakura sadar banyak yang Ia lewatkan. Satu-satunya pembimbing Sauke adalah kakaknya yang sudah meninggal yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke menjadi kriminal. Sasuke yang menjadi buron mebuat Sakura merubah pandangannya kepada Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke membuat dirinya dijauhi orang-orang.

Kali ini, Sasuke belajar bagaimana meminta bantuan Sakura.

Sakura merasa Ia harus mendekat pada Sasuke. Sakura menyentuh bagian atas tangan kiri Sasuke yang hilang dengan perlahan, membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke bisa bertahan tanpa tangan kirinya. Tapi sekali lagi Sakura meyakinkan, Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah salah satu shinobi yang paling pendiam yang pernah Sakura kenal. Dan mungkin, kehilangan salah satu lengannya menjadi salah satu cara penebusan dosa bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Aku... " pada awalnya Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan gagasan di kepalanya, membayangkan seberapa banyak Sasuke terluka membuat hal ini semakin sulit. "Aku bangga padamu. " Sakura mengucapkannya dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak melihat langsung wajah Sasuke, Ia lebih memilih memandang lantai bambu untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya dan berharap Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya meski tipis. Sasuke tidak pernah menerima afeksi Sakura, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun bersama dan perasaan Sakura yang sama bahkan lebih kuat ketika Sasuke pergi, Sasuke merasa Sakura pantas mendapatkan setidaknya hal kecil dari Sasuke.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Naruto menikah." Sakuke berkomentar setelah acara diamnya.

Alis Sakura terangkat sedikit. "Pada awalnya Aku juga tidak percaya. Naruto lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang, terutama ketika Ia membersihkan rumah.'

"Itu aneh,"

"Ya memang."

Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang hal-hal yang dulu sering terjadi di tim tujuh dan mencari topik lain. Sakura bercerita tentang usaha Ino untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sai; tentang bagaimana Desa dalam keaadaan baik karena delegasi desa untuk kerjasama dengan desa lain selalu lancar; tentang bagaimana Kakashi yang masih sering terlambat untuk bekerja, setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu Sakura harus membangunkan Kakashi dengan mencoba memukul tembok rumahnya sampai hampir jebol.

Sasuke bercerita tentang pengalamannya juga, kebanyakan membuat Sakura terkejut. Sasuke bercerita tentang tempat yang pernah Ia datangi, seperti reruntuhan Uzushio, Jembatan Besar Naruto, atau Ame dimana kakaknya pernah tinggal disana selama beberapa tahun. Bagi Sasuke sangat mudah untuk menggambarkan pengalaman-pengalamnnya pada Sakura dan mencoba mencari alasan kenapa Ia tak pernah bercerita kepada Sakura sebelumnya. Sakura adalah pendengar yang baik, aktif dan ekspresif kepada apapun yang Sasuke ceritakan. Seberapa banyak yang pernah Sasuke lewatkan selama ini sebenarnya?

.

.

Sasuke melihat Sakura tetidur dengan kepala bersadar ada tepi pintu, bibr Sakura sedikit terbuka dan ekspresi damai terpancar di wajah lembutnya. Sasuke mencoba menyentuh Sakura, namun gerakan tersebut terhenti ketika Ia merasakan kesakitan di area dadanya.

Hal ini terjadi lagi.

Darah mencoba keluar melalui tenggorokan yang akhirnya berakhir di mulut Sasuke, rasa sakit yang tak biasa singgah di paru-parunya. Dadanya naik turun dengan tidak teratur, Sasuke Ia harus segera berdiri dan pergi.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sasuke berlari ke kamar mandi membuang cairan merah kental dari mulutnya. Sasuke menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan melihat bayangannya pada cermin yang tertutup embun air panas.

Darah mengalir ke rahangnya, kulitnya pucat, Rambutnya panjang tidak teratur. Ia persis seperti Itachi sebelum meninggal.

Mata Sasuke membulat, hal seperti ini mungkin akan lebih sering terjadi. Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama dan harus segera menemukan obatnya. Pergi ke utara hanya satu-satunya jalan yang Ia punya.

Sasuke membersihkan darah dari mulutnya, membersihkan giginya sampai bersih dari noda darah. Detak jantungnya masih belum normal, namun kali ini dia masih bisa bernafas dengan normal.

.

.

Sasuke kembali melihat sosok teman masa kecilnya – Sakura. Sakura tidak bergerak seinci pun sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya. Sasuke duduk bersandar di samping Sakura, memenjamkan mata dan hal terakhir yang Ia ingat adalah Ia _merasa_ aman. Semua ini hanya imajinasi, bagian lain dalam dirinya berkata seperti itu. Tetapi fisiknya menolah asusmi tersebut dan hanya _satu_ orang yang tahu.

Sasuke membiarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura dan memosisikan kepala Sakura ke pundaknya. Sasuke mencoba beristirahat, dan Ia tahu rasa yamanan ini pantas ia dapatkan. Membuang jauh-jauh soal sakit di paru-parunya dan fokus pada rambut merah jambu yang terurai tepat di samping kepalanya, kontras dengan helaian jelaga milik Sasuke.

Sasuke berfikir untuk tetap menjaga rahasia sakit di paru-paru kepada Sakura. Sakura sangat cerdas, seorang jonin, dan orang yang Sasuke percaya. Sakura rela melakukan perjalanan bersama Sasuke untuk sebuah misi –tidak resmi- dalam waktu yang entah sampai kapan. Dan yang paling penting, Sakura adalah ninja medis terbaik yang rela pergi ke ujung dunia demi menyembuhkan Sasuke.

Sasuke harus mencoba menerima bantuan, haruskah?

 **Sekarang**

Sakura menatap tempat dimana Indra terakhir kali berdiri dan akhirnya menghilang. Kepulan asap yang diiringi jilatan api hampir tidak terlihat, dan Sakura mencoba menggunakan insting alaminya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang hilir mudik di kepalanya.

Sebelum Saskura memulai hipotesanya, Sakura perlu memastikan situasi. Mata Sakura melihat sekeliling mengobservasi apa yang ada di hadapannya, lembah, ruang tak terbatas. Sakura menjadi Seorang jonin bukan tanpa alasan dan Ia tidak akan hanya duduk diam dan menunggu diselamatkan. Dia bukan mahluk tidak berguna; Sakura adalah ninja dari Konoha dan Ia memulai merencanakan sesuatu di kepalanya.

Bagaimanapun, pertama dan paling utama, Sakura harus tahu kemana Indra membawanya.

 **TBC**

Note:

Apakah in udah keitung cepet? #GAK

Ada yang masih bingung sama alurnya ya? Jadi plotnya emang maju, mundur, maju, mundur cantik, cantik #plak

 **Sekarang** : untuk waktu setelah Sakura diculik Indra, kebanyakan setting di tempat Sakura.

 **Dulu** : Untuk waktu Sakura masih di perjalanan bersama Sasuke sebelum Indra menculik Sakura.

Kemarin ada yang nanya Indra Siapa ya? Indra bukan OC, Dia emang baru muncul di manga, di anime selewat-selewat dan karena kebanyakan filler belum sampe chapter indra.

Indra adalah anak dari hagomoro yang keturunannya merupakan klan Uchiha, nantinya Indra bereinkarnasi jadi Sasuke. Untuk lengkapnya silakan searching atau baca manganya aja.

Oia, gimana chap sekarang? Sudah lumayan enak belum dibacanya? Chap 1 2 belom saya edit masih prokras, untuk ke depannya (mulai chapter 4) dan kemungkinan semua ff saya bakal pake jasa betareader. *cipokin beta reader*

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih untuk saran, kritik dan reviewnya

FiaaATiasrizqi, Misa Safitri3, hanazono yuri, Miyasato, Guest, adora13, Itavi, Eci, dianarndraha, Nariana Yuuki, pinktomato, , Fay582, nekotsuki, dan silent reader.


End file.
